Existing methods of fabricating diffraction gratings are generally costly, requiring for example a source of patterned light or a master pattern, or a mechanical cutting apparatus suitable for cutting closely spaced grooves in a piece of glass. Moreover, several existing techniques are poorly suited to continuous fabrication and instead require a batch process, which may also increase cost. Certain fabrication methods require high precision equipment, which may have exacting alignment requirements or a need for regular tuning and calibration.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, simple method for fabricating diffraction gratings.